Collosal
by avrrge.joee
Summary: Kai is sorting out the attic, but when he opens a bottle called Inch by Inch, he chokes on this smoke that came out of it, now he is growing inch by inch! Soon, he will become a giant! Will he create havoc? Read and find out! KaiMax Review!
1. The Growing Begins

Super-Sized Kai! Chap.1  
  
12:15 pm  
  
Kai was all alone in the house. The others were gone practicing without him. That's the way he wanted it today. The reason was, he wanted to clean the attic, and he couldn't do that if he had two thirteen year old boys running around.  
  
He was already halfway done the whole entire attic. He was going through this old box of stuff that the old family that used to live in the house left behind.  
  
"There is nothing in here but some old bottles," Kai said. He paused. "Really _old fashioned _bottles."  
  
Even though they were really old bottles, Kai still looked at them. One of the bottles said The Most. "What's that supposed to mean?" Kai wondered out loud. Another bottle said Inch by Inch. He opened this bottle and smelled the inside. But, as he opened it, this smoke came out of it and he choked on it.  
  
"_What is that_?" Kai said, still choking.  
  
In annoyance, he out the bottle back and finished the rest of the attic. After he was done, he went out for something to eat. (He's not much of a cook). When he came back, the others were already there.  
  
"Hello Kai," Ray greeted him as he came through the door.  
  
"Hi," is all Kai said. He looked around. "Where are the others?"  
  
"I think they went outside," Ray said. After that, he went to his room.  
  
Kai also went to his room. He was tired from cleaning and walking. But, he felt something else was making him tired, but he couldn't figure out what. He was so tired, he fell on his bed and fell asleep instantly.  
  
11:00 pm  
  
Kai was sleeping through out the whole day. Everyone else was asleep as well. As Kai slept, this green light surrounded the room. Then, the light was gone, and Kai was still asleep.  
  
9:00 am  
  
Kai awoke and sat up. He felt very strange today. He got up and left the room today. After he went into the kitchen, he realized something strange was going on, because when he entered the kitchen, the others looked at him differently.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Kai asked Tyson.  
  
"I don't know," Tyson said, "you tell me."  
  
"Are you feeling alright Kai?" Ray asked as he sat down at the table.  
  
"I'm fine," Kai said, "why are you guys looking at me strangely?"  
  
"I think you look taller," Max said, "but it could just be my eyes."  
  
"I think that it is your eyes," Kai said. Then, he left the room and went into his.  
  
When he was going up the stairs, he noticed the banister was farther down then usual. After he got to his room, he felt tired again. He felt so tired, that before he got to his own bed, he fell asleep on the floor.

* * *

If any ideas whatsoever, you may tell me. I'm hoping by now you know what is going to happen, so review!


	2. Get the Message Through Pain

Kai opened his eyes. He got up and stretched. He looked around the room, while he was waking up. Then, Max knocked on the door.  
  
"Kai?" he asked, "you awake? Anyway, the others and I are going to practice in case you wanted to stay home again."  
  
"Okay, "Kai said, "I am going to stay here."  
  
"Alright," Max said, then he left. Kai waited until the door shut and got up. After he got up, he went downstairs and got some breakfast, and the only thing he could make was toast, so he had that. But, when he was walking down the stairs, the floor seemed farther away. Maybe it was his eyes.  
  
After he had finished breakfast, he went upstairs and was going ot his room, but when he got to the doorway, he hit his head on it.  
  
"Ouch!" he yelled. He went around in circles, holding his head to make the pain go away. After it did go away, he went to the bathroom mirror, but couldn't see him self in it. He stood up as straight as he could, and hit his head off the ceiling.  
  
"Ouch! Ouch!" he yelled once again," what's going on?"  
  
He had to bend down to look in the mirror. "I'm not...growing?" Kai asked himself, "Am I?"  
  
He went out of the bathroom, making sure not to hit his head again, and went downstairs.  
  
He looked out the window and saw that the others were coming back.  
  
"Oh no," he whispered to himself. He rushed to his room and pretended he was still asleep, thought it was difficult.  
  
Kai heard the door open and Tyson's big mouth babbling away, and Max going on about sugar really is good for you, and Ray just agreeing, but not really paying attention. He heard the others coming upstairs, and Ray knocking on the door.  
  
"Kai? Are you in there?" Ray asked.  
  
"Yeah," Kai said, "I'm, uh, not really feeling very well, so, I think I will stay in here, and sleep."  
  
"Are you okay?" Max asked.  
  
"I'm fine, but just need to sleep," Kai lied.  
  
"Okay," Ray said, and they left.  
  
Kai just lied there and thought on how he could be growing. Then, he realized...

* * *

Okay, any ideas...send them! Sorry it was so short... 


	3. Max knows

Kai sat in his room and waited for the others to come back. When he heard the door open and shut, he got up...and hit his head on the ceiling. He fell on his bed and held his head. Then he fell off of it making a big THUD! He closed his eyes. When, he heard someone coming upstairs, he mouthed "oh no".  
  
Then, his door opened. "Kai, what was that?" he heard Max asked.  
  
Kai didn't say anything. "Kai?"  
  
"What?" Kai asked.  
  
"Why are behind the bed?" Max asked, "did you fall?"  
  
"Yeah," Kai said.  
  
"How?" Max then asked.  
  
"I hit my head off the ceiling," Kai answered.  
  
"Oh...wait, how did you hit your head?" Max asked.  
  
Kai sat up. Max stared at him. "Wow Kai, you look...uh...big," Max said.  
  
"Thanks for pointing out the obvious," Kai said. Then, he sees Max stare at him. "What?"  
  
"Y-your," he stammered, "growing."  
  
Kai saw that Max was right. He saw everything, including Max get smaller.  
  
"I don't want anyone to know about this," Kai said.  
  
"Not even Ray and Tyson?" Max asked.  
  
"Especially Ray and Tyson," Kai said, "Uh, I'm getting to big for this house."  
  
"Listen, I'm going to get Ray and Tyson outside, and you can try to get out the back door," Max said, and just when he was about to leave, Kai said, "why would you do that?"  
  
"Uh, cause you need help to get out of here," Max said, "and Ray would kill himself if the house exploded."  
  
"Kai laughed a bit. "I never heard you laugh before," Max said.  
  
"So?" Kai said.  
  
"It sounds cool," Max said, then he left. Kai looked at the window(although had to bend his neck to do so) and saw Max leading them outside. Kai saw Max give the thumbs up, as a signal. Kai got up, not wanting to hit his head again and decided it was better to crawl. He crawled downstairs. When he got to the back door, he had to crawl sideways, but he finally got out. He waited until Ray said. "I don't smell any gas," to Max, and Max said "oops, my mistake." Max went around the house and stopped in front of Kai.  
  
"I don't know what do to now," Max said, "I mean, where are you going to sleep?"  
  
"I really haven't thought of that," Kai said, "I guess I could sleep outside, but I'm afraid of sleeping outside."  
  
"Your _AFRAID_ of something?" Max asked in surprise.  
  
"Yeah, I can be afraid of some stuff to," Kai said, "just like you and your...Furby's or whatever there called."  
  
Hey! Those things are alive!" Max said, "anyways, how did this happen?"  
  
"Well, I think it started when I was cleaning out the attic," Kai said, "I found this old box of bottles the old family left behind. I opened one bottle and this dust or something came out and I must have inhaled it."  
  
"Do, you want me check the attic, and look for the box?" Max asked.  
  
I guess so," Kai said, then Max left. About five minutes later, he returned with that box. "Okay, let's see what we've got in here," Max said, and started to pull out bottles. He threw one up to Kai, and Kai caught it. Kai looked at it, and it said "Colors", Kai held it between his fore finger and thumb, then it broke. It spilled in his knee. Max looked up and see his pants turn a different color and go back to blue.  
  
"That was different," Max said.  
  
"I don't think you should give me any more bottles," Kai said, "I end up breaking them."  
  
"Alright," Max said, 'these are really weird. Maybe the people that lived here were witches or something."  
  
"What makes you say that?" Kai said, closing his eyes.  
  
"Well, there are a whole lot of bottles that do different things," Max said, "and that they have ingredients in here...eye Of Newt, Bat wings, ahh, Snake Skins!"  
  
"Snake Skins? Yeah, there witches," Kai said, then felt weird. He saw Max get smaller. He sighed. "Max, I grew again."  
  
Max looked up. "Oh, you did," he said, "I hate to break it to you, but almost as big as the house."  
  
"Great, now what am I going to do?" Kai asked.  
  
"Well, your growing every half hour by the looks of it," Max said, "and your big enough to actually take out the tree next to you, which you can't. My best bet is to...keep cool."  
  
"That's all you have to say? Keep cool?" Kai asks.  
  
"For now," Max said.  
  
Then, they could hear Tyson from the front door.  
  
"Max! It's time for supper! Do you know where Kai is?" he says.  
  
"He went out to eat!" Max answered, "I'll try to get you something to eat. You must be hungry."  
  
Max left and Kai sat there for about ten minutes or so, then Max came back. "Did anyone pass?" he asked.  
  
"No, did anyone ask why I went out to eat?" Kai asked.  
  
"Tyson did, but he dropped it," Max said, "ah, I see you grew again."  
  
"Yeah, I can see over the roof now," Kai said.  
  
Max looked down. "This feels kind of weird," he said.  
  
"What does?" Kai asked.  
  
"You being this big," Max said, "it feels weird."  
  
"Oh, I see," Kai said, "well, does this feel weirder." And he picked Max up.

* * *

Okay, I updated and now you do your part! Review! 


	4. Kai Gone Evil?

Chap.4  
  
Kai Gone Evil!  
  
Max looked a little scared after Kai picked him up.  
  
"Kai, what are you doing?" Max asked, "Kai, put me down."  
  
"What's wrong Max?" Kai asked, he was acting funny, "you scared?"  
  
"Yes, I am," Max said, "now, put me down!"  
  
"There is no reason to be scared Max," Kai said, obviously not thinking straight, "it's just me."  
  
"I know it's just you...just a little bit bigger," Max said, "but, I really need you to put me down."  
  
"I can't do that Max," Kai said, "this is fun, don't you think?"  
  
"No, I do not think this is fun," Max said, "this is a little scary and a little uncomfortable."  
  
Max was currently in a fist, and had his hands on his sides. Kai started to tighten his grip.  
  
"Kai! _What are you doing_!?" Max asked.  
  
"I thought this was fun, I'm trying to get you to think so, too," Kai said.  
  
"By _suffocating _me? Kai!" Max yelled desperately.  
  
"Then, Kai snapped out of it. He dropped Max and Max fell to the ground by Kai's shoe. "Max, I-I'm so sorry," Kai said, but Max was to scared to notice, and he ran into the house. "Max? Come back!" Kai said.  
  
But, Max ran into the hose, but didn't come back. Kai was upset that he had left, and he wasn't sure what he did, but it must've been bad. He got up, and realized he was bigger then he thought. He could see the city from here. He got up, and headed his way over.

* * *

Okay, that was short, but I need to make this the other chapter, so review for now. 


	5. GIANT! Kai?

Max's POV  
  
I was in my room thinking about what had happened and thought that Kai was still outside, but then I heard faint screaming. I went downstairs and realized no one was home. They all went over to the city. He turned on the TV to see if he could find out why people were screaming. When I turned on the TV, he saw a whole bunch of people and then, he saw...Kai! He was making everybody run! I rushed out of the house and ran for the city. When he got to the edge of the city, he saw a whole bunch of people running towards him. He ran into the crowd and made his way in the city. It was difficult. Then, he ran into Ray.  
  
"Ray!" I said.  
  
"What are you doing here Max?" Ray asked.  
  
"Why is everybody running?" I ask to see if he knew.  
  
"I don't know, me and Tyson got pushed with the crowd, I think Tyson is way over there," he said, and pointed to the front of the crowd, and sure enough, Tyson was getting shoved.  
  
"Uh, you have to leave," I told Ray.  
  
"Aren't you coming?" Ray asked.  
  
"Uh, no," I said, "there something here I need to do."  
  
"Alright, but be careful," Ray said, "there seems to be something big in the city."  
  
"You've noticed?" I asked.  
  
"No, I haven't seen it yet," Ray said. Then, he left like Max told him to.  
  
I still fought my way over to the city, when I was pulled into an alleyway.  
  
"If you don't tell me everything about this giant," a criminal said, "you are going to be hurt."  
  
"_Let go of me_!" I yelled.  
  
Then, we both heard faint thunder. I looked up and saw Kai.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Kai saw the person that was threatening me. The criminal was scared and didn't move. Kai bent down and picked up the person by the jacket he was wearing.  
  
"**What are you doing**?" Kai asked. His voice was a lot louder.  
  
"W-well, I-I was j-just," the criminal stammered.  
  
"**Hmm, alright**," Kai said, and set him on the building next to him. The person ran inside the building. Kai bent over Max. Max looked down. Kai had grown a lot.  
  
"**Are you alright**?" he asked. Max plugged his ears.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Max said, "what are you doing here?"  
  
"**Nothing much, just terrorizing**," Kai said.  
  
"Why?" Max asked.  
  
"**Everyone is scared, and that makes me mad**," Kai said, "**and before you know it, I'm this big**."  
  
"Hold on, do you have the bottle with you?" Max asked.  
  
"**Uh, yeah**," Kai said, and took out the bottle, which by coincidence, grew with him, "**but, why would you want it**?"  
  
He set it down near Max. Max looked at it.  
  
"Only I could read the fine print..." Max said.  
  
"**And what does that say**?" Kai asked, now bending down.  
  
"Well, "Keep out of reach of children"... "Flammable"...ah, here it is..."After inhaling, don't get angry". Well, that is pretty straight forward."  
  
"**And of course, I get angry**," Kai said, "**does it say how to get, I don't know, small**?"  
  
"It says to look in the box, which of course, is at home," Max said, "I guess I should go get it."  
  
"**Do you...uh, need a lift**?" Kai asked.  
  
"Promise not to suffocate me this time?" Max asked.  
  
"**Uh, sure**," Kai asked, with a confused look.  
  
Kai put a hand down next to Max and he got on hesitantly. Kai got up and Max fell down, (not off his hand). As Kai approached the house, he got more people yelling their heads off.  
  
Ray and Tyson heard the screaming and came outside and saw Kai. Kai went up to them.  
  
"**Hey guys**," he said, not looking at them.  
  
They said hi with confused loks on their faces, then Max appeared.  
  
"C'mon guys! You've seen Kai before," Max said.  
  
"Oh sure, we saw him," Ray finally said, "just not like this."  
  
"Kai, set me down," Max said.  
  
Kai put Max down and Max ran behind the house. Then, he came back with the box.  
  
"Okay, see you guys later!" Max said, then climbed into Kai's hand again. Then, they left.

* * *

Okay, you know what to do...review! 


	6. Let's see if this works

Max's POV:

Me and Kai had been walking back to the city…which was evacuated. This was probably our last chance to get Kai back to normal size. He better not screw it up.

"Kai?" Max asked.

"**Yeah? What is it?" **Kai asked back.

"This is our only chance. Cause I don't know how to make this potion. Now do I know who did, so you can't mess this up. Okay?" Max stated.

**"Hmm. Alright, but I can't make any promises,"** Kai said, **"remember, I really can't hold on to anything as small as that, I might break it."**

"Well, do you want me to do it?" Max asked.

**"If you want to risk it…sure,"** Kai said. 

"Risk what?' Max asked nervously.

"**Nothing." **Kai said.

"Uh…okay…" Max said, "okay, how about here?"

"**Seems okay to me," **Kai said.

"Would you mind not talking to loud?" Max asked.

"**Sorry," **Kai said.

"Okay, now how are we going to do this?" Max asked.

"**Uh, I'm guessing your doing this?" **Kai asked.

"I suppose I'll have to," Max said.

"**Okay, so how are you doing this?"** Kai asked.

"Uh…lift me to your mouth," Max said.

"**Uh…okay," **Kai says, and does what Max told him to do.

"Okay…there we go," Max said.

"**That's it?" **Kai asked.

"That's it," Max said, "Now, all we have to do is wait till tomorrow and see what happens. If you get smaller…then that's what we want."

"**Alright. Can we go back to the house now?" **Kai asked.

"Yeah, we can go," Max said.

And off they went.

* * *

Sorry it was so short, but anything is better then nothing right?

Review!


End file.
